


(untitled)

by seraphina_snape



Category: Primeval, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Stephen meet in a bar. (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 3A @ [primeval_itv](http://community.livejournal.com/primeval_itv/). Originally posted in December 2007.

Stephen closed his eyes for a moment, savouring the taste of scotch and smoke in the air. It wasn't quiet in the pub by anyone's standards, least of all Stephen's, but it had been the easiest way to escape Connor and Abby's squabbling and Nick's silent accusations.

"Is this seat taken?"

Stephen shook his head and glanced sideways at the stranger.

"You waiting for someone?" American, attractive; definitely not a tourist.

Stephen hesitated. He couldn't afford another mistake. But then the man smiled and Stephen said, "No. I'm not waiting for anybody."

The smile widened. "I'm Jack. Captain Jack Harkness."

End.


End file.
